


Wishing and Hoping

by Missy



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/F, POV Third Person Omniscient, Porn Battle, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn doesn't want Stacy.  Stacy wishes she could be just like Quinn.  In the between, they wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing and Hoping

**Author's Note:**

> [not even vaguely porny, but hey - you know first base is all the way to Stacy]
> 
> Written for Porn Battle XI - Prompt: Daria, Stacy/Quinn, favoritism

Quinn Morgendorffer is not jealous of Stacy Rowe. She’s doesn’t look at her when she walks down the hallways and wish she had that easy, free-flowing niceness. She doesn’t wish she had Stacy’s nerve. She doesn’t wish she had something to hide.

Maybe she’s nicer to Stacy for a reason. Maybe.

She doesn’t imagine what it’s like to kiss Stacy. Never.

***

Stacy wishes she were exactly like Quinn. She wished she knew the right thing to say, and had the right outfit. She wished she had boys like Jamey and Joey hanging on her every word. She wished she could bury her disgust at Sandi under a layer of cool indifference.

She wishes she could kiss Quinn. Just once.


End file.
